Twisted
by iTCHY MiTCHY 666
Summary: After a strange boy crash lands on Elicoor II, Albel is faced with emotions he's not ready to deal with. Fayt and the others tease that it's love, but his problems span beyond simple romantic interest. Embarking on a journey of self-discovery and acceptance, Albel must first resolve his past to realize his future.
1. Crossing Lines

**Author's Note: **I realize that the fanbase is gone, but when I start something-even if it's eight years old-I intend to finish it! And I finished this, ya'll! With that said, I'm really only posting for personal achievement, but go ahead and check it out if you're curious! :)

* * *

Crossing Lines

"Help! H-Help!" Kol screamed as he ducked beneath the claws of the dragon. He knew he shouldn't have been out of the village by himself, but his curiosity always got the best of him, especially at the mention of dragons. However, as he dodged yet another swing and sprinted down the narrow mountain path, he wished he hadn't been so naive to wander into an entire nest!

"...—Ah!" the boy panicked as he came to a dead end. Clenching his teeth, he turned towards the beast flying in fast and squeezed his eyes shut to brace himself for the worst. It was then that he heard a sharp cry and cautiously opened one eye, then the next, only to suddenly notice the pool of blood leading up to the, now slain, dragon. Its head had been cut clean from its body and that was the last thing Kol remembered seeing before waking up to the sound of fire crackling.

As he opened his eyes, he found himself staring through the center of a gold plated chandelier, each of the candles marked with a red tassel. The walls were coated with an elegant design of gold leaves that swirled behind plush velvet furniture and a mahogany bookshelf. War paintings and patriotic paraphernalia made up the rest of the empty space, one of the nearest pieces reading "The Strength of Airyglyph." Airyglyph? Why did that name sound so familiar?

"You're awake." the boy perked up at the sudden voice, his silver eyes finding a man dressed in purple leaning against the door frame. He held a piercing gaze that Kol shrunk under, his arms subconsciously attempting to pull the heavy covers over himself as the intruder slowly approached his bedside. It was then that he saw it: his arm. He thought it'd been a cast of some sort, but up close, it resembled armor as it sheltered the limb and each of the fingers with metal fashioned into claws. Each point was crusted with dark brown and Kol trembled at the thought of what that could've been.

"Oh please, don't look so pathetic. If I wanted to kill you, I would've done it by now." he uttered coarsely, although his tone only worsened the boy's anxieties.

"..W-Where am I? W-What are you gonna do to me?!"

"I might just kill you if you don't stop shaking." and Kol immediately dropped the covers, which had somehow ended up just below his nose, "You're in Kirlsa, and I'm not going to do anything to you-except maybe give you a map. What the hell were you doing out in the Barr mountains without a weapon?!"

"W-What?...I-" the boy stared into his lap and focused on the designs sewn into the fabric of his bed sheets. His eyes drew closer and closer to the material until his forehead was pressed against it, the weight of the surrounding silence proving too heavy for his ego.

"...Don't tell me you're lost." the man spoke, his voice no less forgiving.

"I was just looking around and—well, I-um-"

"Just tell me where you came from and I'll take you back. I don't think I can take this bullshit much longer." Kol's silver optics gleamed apologetically, but the man only snorted at his sensitivity.

"...W-Well...I think...Master Nel lives in a place called Aquios?"

"Oh, so you're with Nel. I should've known an idiot like you would come from Aquaria-"

"HEY!" Kol blurted, though he quickly adjusted his volume as his captor eyed him mockingly, "H-Hey! Master Nel is one of the smartest women I know! I-I don't care who you are, but don't you go insulting where she comes from!"

"Hahahaha!" the man cackled, "You really don't know a THING, do you? Well, I suppose we'd better hurry. Master Nel is probably worried."

Kol wrinkled his nose at his snide attitude, but he was quickly shaken out of his fury by the abrupt yank of the arm. His body was then forced out of bed and down the velvet laden hallway and marble floors. They passed by servants and armed soldiers as they made their way outside, the scenery initially blurred by the dust that seemed to cloud the entire town. As his eyes adjusted, however, he found the rusty hue to be quite charming and modest-clothed people carried went about their day hanging clothes or shopping. He imagined he would've enjoyed it much more, had he not been dragged towards the exit.

He paid close attention to the direction they were going and noted the specific path, which was labeled "Aire Hills". As they made their way west, the boy tried to make sense of the area, searching for markers but finding nothing but mounds of dirt and hollowed wood. It wasn't until he saw the gates to his village that he was finally able to relax, his darting eyes now focused on the familiar faces ahead. Once they realized who he was, one of the guards took him inside and hurried him to Headquarters, which was a stone building in the center of the village. Eileen, one of Master Nel's associates, escorted him to the end of the hall, where he was instructed to wait until he was admitted into the meeting room.

It was there that he faced his master's hardened expression, his body quivering much like how it had before. She scolded his recklessness and expressed the fear that he'd been eaten. He had no idea he meant so much to the woman and was consequently flattered, but his colored cheeks paled as the lecture continued.

"Next time you may not be so lucky, but I'm just happy you found your way back."

"A-Actually." the boy started, "...Um...a man...helped me. He took me in for the night, I guess, and led me back...kind of..." he didn't want to risk making her even angrier, so he left his bruised wrist out of the conversation.

"...A man?"

"...He said he knows you. He has a...metal arm?" her evergreen eyes widened, gleaming with recognition. It was such a broad description, yet it seemed as though only one person could fit it. He, himself, hadn't met anyone matching such eccentricity, both in personality and appearance.

"...Nox..." her voice trailed off as her gloved arms folded across her chest, "...Well, this is unexpected."

"Uh...Miss?..."

The redhead pulled up a chair and Kol took the spot adjacent to her. She then explained the length of her relationship with the man he'd met, whose name was Albel Nox. He was the strongest swordsman in Airygylph and was more commonly known as 'Albel the Wicked' for his merciless blood-spilling. Although he was a military captain, he'd proven to be quite the loner, often acting on his own accord and leaving for long periods of time. Still, he'd been quite the threat to Aquaria and it wasn't until three years ago that the warring countries had resolved their differences. She didn't say what had happened, exactly, just that the incident had been significant enough to bring the former foes together. Yet, despite the obstacles they'd overcome, Master Nel admitted that there was still tension between them.

"We looked out for each other when we fought side by side, but now that the fight has ended, we haven't made an effort to maintain communication." Kol frowned at this.

"...But it sounds like you went through a lot."

"Sometimes people just don't mix, and Albel isn't much of a people-person to begin with. That's why I'm so surprised he bothered to bring you back here."

"He...well he was scary, but he doesn't seem that bad." the redhead smirked at his optimism, but decided to end the conversation there.

"Well, I'm going to start preparing dinner. You get cleaning. Don't forget the dishes in the guest room, either!" she reminded and boy hummed in compliance, soon joining the maid upstairs in the clearing of glasses and plates. As grateful as he was for Master Nel taking him in, he hated cleaning, and as he stomached the sight of a spoiled sandwich, he didn't know how anyone could feel otherwise.


	2. Glow

Glow

Crimson eyes peered up at the starlit sky as they traced a path along the stars. Over and over he traveled that same path, its endpoint being just yards from the Kirsla Training Facility.

"I thought you'd be here." a voice sounded, though it failed to stir him from his dream-like state. He acknowledged the presence with a quiet grunt and allowed the guest to join him under the dark abyss. There, on the brick training ground where men and women had lost blood and even their lives, the two lied there in an eerie peacefulness.

"You can't stay hidden forever, y'know." but the swordsman disregarded the statement, proving his own recklessness.

"I can try." he uttered, finally tearing his focus from the infinite space as the memory became bothersome. He then pushed himself to his feet and approached the balcony, where he oversaw the blackened crater he'd encountered a year ago. The visitor soon accompanied him and uttered more attempts to persuade his actions. Still, the man shook his head and ultimately demanded to be left alone. Once he got his wish, he took the long way home and hummed a lullaby he'd heard in his childhood. No one knew of this sentimental side and he planned to keep it that way, but that crater had somehow managed to surface memories he'd buried deep within his subconscious. He contemplated talking to someone about it, though he knew that'd cause him more grief than comfort. Living with this kind of pain for so long, it'd become a part of him and he wasn't sure he was ready to let that go.

"Lord Albel? Lord Albel."

The man awoke with a start, his clothes still dusty from last night's escapade. He sleepily turned towards the voice and noticed the maid in the doorway, who was now shriveling under his stare.

"U-Uh! S-Sir! There's a boy here for you! Named Kol?"

"...Kol?..."

He groaned as if he was still a teenager being woken up for training, but like any good soldier, he got out of bed. Combing his fingers through his two-tone hair, he proceeded down the marble staircase to meet a silver-eyed boy who was being held off by the guard at the door. The man allowed his entrance and the boy shyly approached him to reveal a woven basket from behind his back.

"Um, thanks for the other day!" he uttered, daring to meet his crimson eyes with his silver ones, "Um...I made this for you—well...with help from friends. I just made the basket." he explained as Albel removed the cloth to see the small blueberry muffins inside.

"...Ah...thanks..." he responded, his thoughts somewhat blurred from the abrupt awakening, "...So...you make baskets, eh? That's useful."

"...W-Well I'm a craftsman." the boy defended, picking up on his sarcasm, "I could fashion you a better sheath than that. If you want."

"Pft, good luck with that." Albel grumbled before waving him out, leaving the guard to handle him. Upon ascending to the second floor, the calloused swordsman set the basket on Woltar's desk and neglected to take any muffins for himself. He was more concerned about returning to bed, though his mind wouldn't settle. In the end, he grew tired of staring at the ceiling and decided to take a walk through town. Citizens expectedly shied away from him, but he wasn't one to socialize, anyway. That's why he wasn't exactly thrilled to see a familiar blue mess of hair wandering in from the direction of the Traum Mountains; he must've been looking for him.

"Albel!"

Fayt Leingod was his futuristic acquaintance from Earth. They'd saved the universe together and now he was living on Elicoor II with the rest of the team. However, because they resided in Greeton, it wasn't often that they ran into each other.

"Albel-"

Fayt reacted as he began to turn away.

"Albel, where is he?"

"He's long gone. Just forget about it like I'm trying to." however, the stubborn boy wouldn't drop the subject and his persistence was making his blood boil. If he hadn't respected him so much, he might've drawn his sword right there.

"Why is it so crucial that I reveal myself?"

"Because-" his hesitance earned him a look of triumph from the man, "—Albel! Why are you so afraid?"

"I'm not afraid, idiot! I'm disgusted." he scowled before snatching an apple up from the street vendor's supply. He tossed the woman a few coins and continued on his way, Fayt pushing past the crowd to keep up with him.

"Albel-" the swordsman growled at this, now facing the twenty-two year old with his paralyzing gaze just inches away.

"Fuck. Off. Leingod."

Fayt heeded his warning and Albel finally made his escape. He hoped he wouldn't find any of his former team mates in the midst of the cobble-stoned trading center of Peterny, but he remained cautious and covered himself with a cloak he'd bought at the local outfitter. Before last year, no one gave a damn about his mental health, why the hell did it matter so much now?


	3. Guidelines

Guidelines

Cliff was in the middle of a story about his home planet, Klaus III, when Nel arrived, a wide-eyed boy at her side. Although his face expressed one of youth and innocence, his stature was much more matured and she guessed he could've been in his early twenties.

"Oh, excuse me." the red-head apologized, noting her awkwardly time entrance, but the fair-haired Klausian only shrugged it off and turned his attention to the newcomer. The boy then lowered his head to a formal bow, but the group quickly dismissed the gesture and assured him that he didn't have to be so polite.

"O-Oh!...Wel..uh.. h-happy birthday, Cliff!" he uttered, earning a friendly punch to the arm that resulted in an unexpected fall. The room fell silent as the boy was helped to his feet, though he assured them that he was okay.

"O-Oh, I'm sorry! I'm just so clumsy! Haha!" he laughed, easing the thickened atmosphere.

"So how ya doin', Kol? Still screwin' Nox?"

Nel's eyes widened to a look of panic and she suddenly yanked up the blond by the arm. They had a private conversation in the kitchen, and the rest of the group, excluding Kol, was asked to join them.

"U-Um, excuse us!" Sophia apologized, "Treat yourself to some TV if you'd like!" she bowed in finality before hurrying after Fayt. They all agreed to move into the bedroom to discuss things more privately, though they probably didn't look any less awkward than when they were huddled suspiciously in the kitchen. Kol was probably thinking he did something wrong!

"Sorry I didn't tell you." Nel began solemnly, "Kol, he..." Sophia leaned in to make out her whispers, "Kol lost his memory."

"And rattails bailed." the Klausian hissed, digging a fist into his palm, "That guy really ticks me off."

"W-What do you mean he bailed? And how did he lose his memory?"

"Well...I guess it was just some freak accident, I don't really know how it happened. One night Albel just...showed up and asked me to take him."

Sophia furrowed a brow at this.

"What? But why? They were so-" she was reminded of the secrecy of the conversation and lowered her voice, "They were so happy!"

"Knowing Albel, he probably just got tired of the guy. Pft. What a jerk. It's a good thing Kol doesn't remember; I can't imagine how he'd be if he actually knew how close they were."

"I don't know about that..." Nel countered, "Albel just asked me to take care of him, but I don't think he's stopped caring. He recently rescued Kol from a dragon attack, so...I mean..."

"Great, that really clears this all up."

The group offered a collective sigh, Sophia especially sympathetic to the young foreigner. He hadn't even been on Elicoor that long, yet all this had happened to him.

"I tried to talk to Albel the other day, but he just brushed me off—well, he actually told me to FUCK off, but...y'know..."

"—Wait, how'd you know about this?" Sophia inquired, and Nel quickly assured her that she'd asked Fayt privately because he had a better relationship with the Glyphian.

"I was just trying to get through to him. He needs to see that no matter how hard he tries to disappear, Kol will always be drawn to him. How else would he end up in the Barr mountains?!" the woman reasoned, "...He can't keep hidden forever. Kol is going to remember one day, and...he's going to be really hurt."

"If he's not already." Cliff added, "Man...poor kid. Here I thought DATING Albel was bad enough."

"They weren't dating." the redhead clarified, though she seemed a bit more amused by the notion, "Don't give him any ideas, Cliff. Albel would kill me for sure."

"Close enough~" the blond pushed, earning a small chuckle from the brunette at his side. Unlike her peers, she too supported the pairing and felt that Albel might've been embarrassed by his feeling for the boy. With his inconsistent acts of abandonment and attachment, he was probably trying to say something! He just didn't know how, and poor Kol was paying for it.

"Sophia..." the girl pulled out of her thoughts to see all eyes on her. She must've been wearing a mischievous expression with how they looked at her, Fayt especially suspicious.

"Stop right there." he demanded, even before she could argue anything, "You'd better not get any weird ideas, Sophia. This isn't another one of your fan-fictions." but the brunette only accused him of jumping to conclusions, claiming that she would never meddle in such affairs.

"Well, if you did, Albel wouldn't hesitant to slice your head open. Realize that." Nel warned, and Sophia nodded in understanding.

"Don't worry guys, I won't do anything!" she reassured.

_She_ wouldn't.


	4. Fire Works

Fire Works

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEEN~~" the young ringleader announced, blonde pigtails tied in colorful bows and bell accessories jingling at her every movement, "PREPARE TO BE AMAZED~~"

King Arzei had hired Peppita's circus troupe this year, though despite their much more impressive stunts, Albel only found the energy to clap for a few performances. He'd enjoyed this kind of stuff more when he was a kid, but now all he cared about the exit. The coast was clear and his clothes were itching. Maybe if he'd informed the King...

"Uh...sir?" he tried, but the Queen stole Arzei's attention once more, this time with a kiss. Albel shuddered and quickly turned away before his gag reflexes kicked in. He was basically happy for them or whatever, but he wished they could keep their lovey-dovey nonsense to themselves. They were in public for crying out loud!

"Um, sir... -"

"Albel! Isn't this incredible?! Boy, we should have them return for next year's celebration!" the man exclaimed as he clapped his back, "Your father used to love the circus, don't you remember?"

"Yes sir, I remember..." he murmured, now cupping his cheek in defeat. He then readjusted his position as his bicep stretched his sleeve and he heard the King chuckle at his apparent discomfort.

"Your father would be proud." he said in reassurance "You look handsome wearing his uniform."

Albel forced a smile.

"Thank you, Sir. Woltar wanted me to wear it."

He replaced 'wanted' with 'forced' for the sake of his reputation; it wasn't that he didn't respect his father's memory, he just hated formal clothes. They were just so restricting in contrast to his free flowing sarong, but he couldn't deny that he looked good. The blazer and past molded his athletic physique, the red shoulder pieces accentuating his biceps and the matching waist piece bringing out the V-shape of his torso. His metal collar had been replaced with the red trimmed collar of his blazer and his long brown/blond hair had been pulled back in a single braid, tipped with a red bow. He looked good, but he didn't feel like himself at all.

As the show continued, the more preoccupied he became with the tassels on his shoulder. He just wanted to leave! Not only was he bored, but being surrounded by so many people for such a long period of time was making him a little anxious. He'd never liked big crowds and Fayt described the condition as claustrophobia because of his irrational fear of being crushed in the midst of them, but Albel wasn't crazy.

"All righty folks! And now, for the final act!" the ringleader announced, earning a few groans of disappointment, "Aww don't worry folks! We'd love to return to Peterny if you'll have us!" everyone cheered at this, but the applause was soon hushed by the lights, which dimmed everywhere else but on a flamboyant man at center stage. He asked for two volunteers and Albel should've expected something as stupid as him being chosen, but he hadn't. Of all the hands that had shot up, his failing to join them, his face had somehow become apparent amongst the more anxious spectators. He shook his head to deny the offer, but the host insisted and the King, laughing, further encouraged it.

So, with a long sigh, the man made his way to the platform, where the crowd gave mixed reactions. Given the steam rising from his head, they probably feared for their lives. But as the second person was chosen and ascended to the stage, it seemed like less of a coincidence and more like a set-up. Had he brought his sword, he might've shed some blood right then and there, but he decided to play along. For King Arzei.

"So, introduce yourselves!" the host began to turn to Albel, but noting the fire in his eyes, started with the kinder of the two.

"U-Um...Kol." the audience clapped, but the applause immediately quieted as the focus was turned to the young Captain.

"...Albel." he said through clenched teeth, earning a thumbs up from the King.

"It's a pleasure to have you two handsome lads joining us today!" the host greeted before turning back to the crowd, "Ladies and gentleman! Using the collective energy of Kol and Albel, I will make this hoop—" he took something from his pocket, snapped his fingers to cue a puff of smoke, and then a large metal ring appeared in his hand, "-Come to life!"

The band started the enchanting melody as the performer took the hoop and displayed how it big enough for just one person, then somehow widened it to fit two people at once. The hoop was then placed over Kol and Albel, the swordsman avoiding eye contact as a spell was chanted. He made a few rotations and then lifted the enclosure, which had somehow caught fire.

"Uh-oh!" the performer voiced as he dropped the hoop, and the audience loudly clapped as it revolved in place, "It seems that there's too much energy!"

The hoop spun faster and faster until it lifted off the ground, leaving even the jaded swordsman in awe. However as the flames began to brighten from the speed of the hoop, the reaction reminding him of an explosion, the host demanded the volunteers to return to their seats. Albel reluctantly complied, as he partly wished he could watch the rest of the trick from center stage, but his spot beside the King was still fairly close.

The hoop rose higher and higher until it reached the height of the tent. The violent flames were reflected in Albel crimson optics, which glowed with an unfamiliar wonder as the spinning hoop began to spark. It spat and skittered the more energy it took in until it finally popped. The audience was then showered with colorful streams and the performer was overwhelmed with applause, though Albel's gesture ceased at the King's teasing.

"Hahaha! Do you know that boy?" the man snorted at the question.

"Of course not, sir. It's a circus act, after all."

The King smiled, happy to see his swordsman finally "enjoying himself". In actuality, he was still eyeing the exit, but sighed as it was now congested with spectators who were just as anxious to leave. Not even the King's authority would be able to clear the aisle, so the three of them waited like the rest of the commoners.

"O-Oh! Your majesty!" Albel glanced up from the floor to find the silver-eyed boy, this time with a long, slender item covered in checkerboard cloth, "H-Hi! Um..." he turned to the stoic swordsman, whose eyes were focused on the item in question, "...This is for you."

The man hesitantly took the gift and uttered a small 'thank you' before pulling off the cloth to reveal a sword sheath fashioned from gourd. Ancient relics were burned into the design and the King, who'd been peering over his shoulder, asked what they meant.

"O-Oh. Um...it's something I remembered. Something from home."

Albel examined the reverse side and saw his Brigade's emblem at the top.

"Oh wow! That's awfully thoughtful of you, Kol! I thought you said-"

"I can't accept this." the man interjected, now dropping the item back into the boy's hands, "Just leave me alone."

"But-"

The anti-social swordsman braved the crowd, taking deep breaths as he slowly made his way out the tent. Once he was finally free, he made his escape and just barely missed the familiar mess of blue hair storming towards him. He scaled the stone wall to Granah Hills and made his way to the training facility. Yet, even as he fled the scene, he only spent more time staring into that crater, thinking about him.

About Kol.


	5. Reading the Stars

Reading the Stars

"What're you lookin' are, weirdo?!" the Menodix spat, jumping up and down as if that'd somehow make him taller. Standing at three foot something, his tough-guy act was understandable, though it didn't make it any less annoying.

"Yeah, I'm talkin' to ya! What's your problem?! What's some loser doing with my lady?!"Nel swooped in right then, making the boy shrink back apologetically, "Well uh-uh-uh-I mean...-"

"Roger, we need your help. I know how you enjoy collecting ancient relics—"

"Treasure!" the boy proudly exclaimed, though Nel wasn't even remotely impressed.

"...Well, I was hoping you'd have information on this." the woman explained, now exposing the strange markings on Kol's sheath. Roger, however, didn't seem to be any more enlightened than her.

"What, you couldn't take it to Greeton?"

"We did, but they couldn't even read it."

"You sure it's a _language_? Just looks like a bunch of dots to me." the boy then turned the sheath onto its reverse side and felt along the indentations. Nel appreciated his efforts, but it all proved to be in vain as the object was returned to her.

"No, I don't know what this is, BUT~~" he sang optimistically, "I think I know someone who can help! Just gimme a sec!" the Menodix then waddled out of the log cabin and Kol gasped at the sight of his tail, which Nel explained was a characteristic of his species. It wasn't common they left the mountains, so it was no surprise he'd never seen one up until now. She also didn't like to visit Roger, though Fayt admitted to have suffered through a few games of tag with him. She didn't like kids to begin with and he could really be a brat.

"Ookay! My friend is here!" the boy called as he returned moments later, now joined by a Menodix donning starry robes. The way his dark hair fell over his eyes gave him a mysterious look, and the way he spoke was even more telling of the type of person he was. This must have been the village psychic or something, although the truth of his knowledge would be determined by Nel. Hopefully this guy was as serious as he looked.

"Ah! A Starling!" the newcomer shrieked, "I can't believe it! An actual Starling!"

"A _what_ now?" the woman asked.

"A Starling! You can tell by their grey eyes! Even their pupils are grey because they've evolved to withstand the brightness of their environment! They're also known as Elementals, but...to see one right here on Elicoor II-"

"-Wait, _what_? When we scanned his DNA in Greeton, it said he was unidentifiable!" but the psychic could only shrug at the claim.

"I read about them in a book. I could show you if you want." Nel obliged to the offer and the robed Menodix soon returned with a text that was almost as big as him. The woman hurriedly took the burden and placed it on the table, where the psychic opened the cover to reveal its tattered pages. As old as it looked, the fact that Fayt's communicator failed to pick up on Kol's origins made her second-guess the credibility of modern technology.

"See? Here it is: 'Creatures of the Sky'."

He brought his fingers down a few lines where the word 'Starling' was introduced.

"Also known as Elementals..." Nel read, "...are known for their adaptability. Although they're often found in extremely cold climates, they're able to survive in a variety of environments. Their silver eyes prevent damage to the optic nerve, which in past generations had been burned when switching between environments. The very first recordings of Starlings have revealed that most of them were completely blind. For this reason, their written language greatly resembles brail, but has come to be read differently."

Nel furrowed a brow. Brail?

"Wait, is that why the communicator couldn't recognize it?"

"Well, it wasn't that it couldn't read it..." Kol corrected, "The translation just came out in nonsense. That could be my fault; I lost my memory, after all. I don't even know what I wrote."

"But maybe not." the psychic chimed in, "I trust you knew what you were doing. Maybe it's a code of some sort. That would explain the jumbled translation."

Kol perked up at this, but his enthusiasm didn't last as he probably realized that it'd be impossible to decode something they couldn't understand in the first place. It was certainly an interesting notion, though. If it was indeed written in code, what did that imply about the boy's identity? Why would he need to use code?

"Starlings..." the psychic began, earning back the group's attention as he picked up where Nel had left off, "...were named 'Elementals' due to their ability to convert the known natural elements into raw energy. This doesn't seem to be their sole method of receiving nutrients, but it's believed that this trait would make changing environments much more manageable. It's not clear as to what this ability is mainly used for, however."

Kol curiously examined his arms and legs while the boy continued reading.

"Starlings come in all forms, but the most common form is shown in display A. Although they're known to be fairly gentle creatures, they secrete poisons in their tear ducts that can be extremely lethal if mishandled. If anyone ever becomes exposed to their poison, consult your nearest physician. Small doses of the poison may cause drowsiness, itchiness, or burning."

"..There's a lot of information..." Nel uttered, her eyes skimming down the additional paragraphs, "...Kol, I'll come back for you later. I imagine you want to ask this boy a lot of questions."

The newly acclaimed Starling glanced up from the text to offer an appreciative grin. As much as she hated leaving him alone, given his poor navigation skills, they were finally gaining insight on his past.

"Oh thank you Master Nel!"

"He's in good hands!" Roger assured, "Don't you worry about anything, I'll take good care of him while you're gone! That's what real men do!"

"Hm, thanks." said Nel as she patted the top of his oversized mining helmet. The young Menodix swooned and insisted that she stay a bit longer, but she had other obligations. Plus, she could only stand to be around Roger for so long.


	6. Apple

Apple

_ "Don't you miss him?" he asked, turning away from the stars to the view the figure at his side. Although it was dark, he didn't need to see him to know it was safe. They'd been doing this a long time..._

_ "Of course I do, you idiot." a coarser voice defended, "I miss him every day, but I realized that moping isn't going to change anything. That's why you have to move forward."_

_ He was then tossed an apple as the lecture continued. _

_ "Take that apple; it started out as a pathetic seed, like you, but then it grew into something sweet and nutritious." _

_ "Haha! That's...one way to put it, I guess. But there were other factors involved...like the weather and how much the tree was watered. I mean, doesn't the apple's growth and flavor depend on its conditions?"_

_ "Well, we live in a world of cause and effect; everything depends on something."_

_ "...Do you...depend on me?" the fruit was suddenly snatched from his grasp and he heard a crunch. _

Pale eyelids slowly peeled back to reveal their silver pupils, dead from their coma-like slumber. He heard his name in the distance, then again at a closer proximity. Breakfast was ready, though he wasn't as hungry as he normally was. The scent of blueberry put him off, so he took an apple from the fruit bowl instead.

"Wha? Kol! You said blueberry pancakes are your favorite!" Claire argued, but the boy only waved her off, telling her that his share was up for grabs. The youngest resident consequently took it.

Meanwhile, Kol was rummaging through the toolshed, storing all the rejected material in a bag. He then voiced that he was headed to Kirlsa, and with his new stock, he followed the path along Aire Hills to the dusty mining town. After asking a few citizens, he found the inventing space, equipped with a fireplace, blueprints, recipes, instructions, and scrapped ideas from previous innovators. It wasn't as populated as he'd expected and was able to fashion himself a sword before the sun set.

Carrying his new weapon, although over-beaten and fragile, headed into the Barr mounts the next morning. He lied to Master Nel and said he'd be in Peterny, though he knew that'd been a foolish move. If he ran into trouble again, who'd be there to rescue him? He didn't know how to fight! At least...he couldn't remember how.

"Hey!" the voice shook him out of his thoughts, "Hey!" it sounded again, and Kol found the holder staring from above, "I told you not to come back here!"

"I had a feeling you'd be here again!" but the man only snarled at this.

"Go back before you get eaten. This arena is for big boys only."

"Wha—HEY! HEY WAIT!" Kol called, now racing uphill with hopes of catching the experienced swordsman, "WAIT! I wanted to talk to you!" But he knew it wouldn't be that easy; that's why he'd brought a sword. He knew he'd have to fight, he just didn't know if he could win.

"WAIT!"

He hiked up the mountain, just barely missing the dragons that roamed the paths. There were a few instances where he actually had to use his weapon, and he closed his eyes whenever the blade made contact. Blood splattered his clothes as flesh was torn, but he had to keep going. No matter how many poor dragons he had to slay, he wouldn't let Albel win. Not again.

_"Albel!" he called, "Ugh! Dammit!" he pulled himself up the cliff side, his sword being the first thing to clang against the surface of the second level. He could hear his opponent in the near distance, but not even his heightened senses could prepare him for the attack that came crashing down from above. The blade of the Crimson Scourage was just centimeters from his nose, his own blade pushing against it. _

_ "You need to stop being so damn predictable." he taunted, earning a growl from the boy, "Oh? What? Gonna come get me?" _

_ "UUUAAARGGHH!" _

Albel flew back, but landed in a firm stance to showcase his skill. Kol, on the other hand, struggled to keep upright and was further weighed down by his weapon.

"That's it? Hahahahahaha! You think you have a chance, kid? Go home before this really gets ugly."

"No!" he shouted, "No, I won't! I need to talk to you!"

Albel's expression hardened.

"I'm done talking to you, maggot! Just go away!"

"NOOOO!" Kol charged, but his attack was expectedly blocked. The swordsman continued to showcase his ability as he single-handedly repelled each of his strikes. Once he'd had enough, the boy was suddenly kicked against the side of the mountain, where he greeted halted by a blade against his neck.

"P-Please Albel..."

"I don't want to hear a damn thing you have to say. Now leave."

Albel withdrew his weapon and retreated to a higher ground, but Kol was inherently stubborn and tried to keep up with his combatant. He wouldn't lose. Yet, as he traveled further up the mountain path, he was beginning to feel as if he had.

_"If you were part of my brigade, I would've killed you already. You're pathetic." his opponent scoffed, kicking his side for good measure, "Get up...Kol, get up." _

_ The voice drew closer and something cold was placed over his chest. _

_ "...Kol?" _

The boy awoke to a sharp pain on the cheek. He was lying in something cold...water...  
What'd happened? Why was everything so dark? He wanted to call out, but something told him not to. He might've been in a cave full of dragons for all he knew—one of them might've carried him to a whole dragon nest!

Click. Click.

Kol tensed at the sound. It was distinct...close...

Click. Click.

He traced the noise to a spark he noticed in the distance.

Click. Click.

A flame was lit and Kol's eyes widened at the person crouched over the fire. He didn't dare offer a glance and simply threw him an apple.

Just as he'd suspected, they were in a cave, but no other creatures dwelled inside. He did notice the array of animal skeletons, though, which was a little creepy.

"So what is it?" Kol perked up, "What did you want to say that was so damn important?"

The boy looked down at the apple and caressed it, wiping off the dust with his thumb. After a few moments of contemplation, he rolled it back to the owner and braved a response.

"If people depend on apples, did you...depend on me?"

Albel seemed a bit taken back by the question and met his opponent's eyes in the way that he was almost offended. 

"Oh come off it, worm. What business do you have asking me THAT?"

"I was just curious." he admitted, though the fellow swordsman was unsatisfied with the answer and refused to speak to him for the remainder of the night. 

_ "No, I just like having you around." the boy frowned at the response, which earned him a light punch to the arm. _

_ "It was just a metaphor; I don't eat apples because I need them." a violent crunch sounded, followed by harsh gnawing and a hungry gulp, "I just like the taste. Isn't that enough?" _

Kol's eyes shot open, the morning light illuminating the cave's greenish hue.

_"...So...you like me?"_

_"...don't get any weird ideas, fool." _


	7. Ashen

Ashen

Delicate hands dropped the knitting needles and thread they'd been sewing, a small blue square being the only product of their labor.

"Coming! Coming!" the petite brunette called as she made her way over to the door, graceful motions suddenly jolted by her blue-haired guest. Although his eyes were green, they burned with an unfamiliar fury that seemed to redden his whole complexion. She winced in preparation for the yelling about to ensue, though she didn't know what she was being scolded for.

"I told you to stay out of Sophia!" he shouted, lightly taking her shoulders to emphasize the severity of the situation, "Sophia, Albel and Kol are gone!"

"W-What?"

"I know that performance in Peterny was your idea, but I had no idea they'd react like this! Nel is worried sick!"

"B-But wait, Fayt..."Sophia started, a smile appearing on her face, "...They disappeared TOGETHER?"

Her friend opened his mouth to retort, but, upon realizing the implications, halted his fit of rage. The girl's lips stretched wider and she clapped in triumph. Fayt, however, wasn't so willing to admit her success and suggested they visit Nel to discuss the terms of the disappearance.

Once they reached Arias, the familiar red-head approached the two with the news that Kol had, indeed, gone after Albel. Sophia felt like screaming, though the atmosphere failed to climb to the enthusiasm she was feeling. Why was everyone still worried? They were together!

"So, Kol remembered? Isn't that a good thing?"

"Well...I sure hope that's the reason why he left. I saw Kol collecting scrap metal the other day; I think he might've been making something. A weapon, maybe."

Fayt gasped.

"Y-You don't think he went to FIGHT Albel, do you?! Why would he do that?!" he exclaimed, though Nel proved to be just as confused about the action. Fight Albel? No, no! They were lovers!

"No!" Sophia refuted, "No, they wouldn't fight! Don't you remember how happy Albel was? No way—"

"Fayt, Sophia..." Nel began, her gaze lowered somberly, "...I think it's time you knew the whole story."

The two were then told to sit as the young woman recalled that stormy night.

_Nel was huddled by the fire when she heard the door. She thought it might've been another stray limb blowing across the building, as the wind was strong enough to lift even her from the ground! She couldn't imagine a person actually being there, but at the sound of more desperate banging, she decided to peek outside. _

_ "Wha—Albel Nox!" she hurriedly pulled the former foe inside, his arms stained with someone else's blood. The boy in his arms was unconscious and Albel begged the woman to help him. She'd never seen such desperation in his bloodthirsty eyes, so she obliged and took the boy to the guest room to clean him up. Albel brought her the bucket of hot water and gauze she'd requested, and then sat by the boy during the entire procedure. _

_ "What happened? Were you guys just playing around again?" the acclaimed Wicked One failed to answer, his eyes glued to the boy, "...He'll be fine. Don't worry." _

_ Seeing as how conversation wouldn't work, the woman turned her focus to the boy's wounds, two of which seemed to belong to Albel's sword. Perhaps some sort of fight had broken out or their roughhousing had gone too far. The young swordsman was known for his violent temper, though it was hard to believe these gashes were nothing by accidental. Nonetheless, whatever had happened was serious enough to destroy the man's inner walls. He was falling apart right in front of her and Nel felt so lost for words that she just wanted to hug him. She didn't like seeing her rival in such a vulnerable state. Where was the fire? Hell, she would've even let him insult her if it could cheer him up! _

_ "...what's the score now?" she tried, referring to their little games that tested each other's abilities, but the man remained quiet, "...I guess you've won this one, huh?" _

_ The redhead let out a small sigh at his lack of cooperation and decided to stop prying. She didn't know why she thought he'd say anything to her, especially while in such a sensitive condition, but he did eventually start talking. _

_ To Kol. _

_ "...you idiot..." he muttered harshly, a bit of water falling from his pointed chin. Nel thought it was from the rain, but as the liquid continued to drip, she realized he was...crying. _

_ "Why couldn't you just stand still?...It would've been painless..." _

_ The woman narrowed her eyes in suspicion. What was he talking about?_

_ "Why not just let me kill you?..."_

Fayt and Sophia gaped.

"Wait, wait, Albel tried to KILL Kol?! Why didn't you tell us?! He could be in real danger!"

"But he's not." Nel calmly stated, "Albel Nox doesn't TRY to kill anyone, he just does it. I thought you would've known that by now."

"So what are you saying?!" Sophia prodded, "He'd only torture Kol?!"

"No! Don't you see? Albel is the one who feels threatened." she explained, forcing the Earthlings to reconsider their bloodier notions of the swordsman, "He was only trying to get rid of him."

"ONLY?!" Sophia retorted, "You make it sound like it's not a big deal!"

"You aren't listening to me, Sophia." Nel reiterated, "He _tried_ to."

"But he couldn't." chimed Fayt, leaving the pouting brunette to glance between the two in lonely ignorance. He couldn't blame her for being confused though, as Albel was turning out to be more mysterious than they could've imagined.

"...You don't think he'd try again, do you?"

"No, I'm not worried about that. What concerns me is that he may not have found Albel at all. I'd really appreciate it if you'd join us in the search."

"Of course!"


	8. Failed Tactics

Failed Tactics

Albel knew he'd followed him, but he wasn't going to stop. It wasn't his responsibility if the idiot got eaten alive. Yet, as much as he denied caring for the boy, he did check that he was there. He made sure he could hear him hobbling behind with his over-worn weapon. Where'd he get that garbage? Or had he tried to make it himself? Nonetheless, he was going to let his suffer. Hopefully the pain of his trials would force him to turn back.

"Why don't you give up already?" the swordsman said upon approaching the door to the lava caves, "This is getting dangerous."

"T-Then stop!" he cried, his knees now offering the only support under his trembling body. He was exhausted.

"I'm pretty sure I'm not the one who needs to stop, fool."

Albel sealed off the entrance and forced his foot forward. He couldn't keep playing hero anymore, it wasn't his style.

_"I won't always be here, y'know. One day I'll have to leave." _

_ "...But...why would you want to do that?" the boy inquired, looking up at the Glyphian sorrowfully. _

_ "Fool, I'm not saying I WANT to. Things just happen in life, and you have to be ready when they do. Would you be able to survive if I wasn't there to save you?" _

The Glyphian gripped the handle to his sword and squeezed it in anticipation of an approaching enemy. What he loved about training in the lava caves was the endless amount of creatures to fight, their forms shaped from the boiling liquid beneath. It was a lot more satisfying than cutting through straw.

_"...I don't know...would you be able to survive without me being there to be saved? You said yourself that we depend on each other to some extent." _

He landed in a crouch, lava spouting from behind as he sliced through another creature. 

"Bah, I don't need anyone."

"Is that a fact?" the man jumped at the sudden voice and turned towards the colossal being it belonged to. Despite the years he'd spent training in the lava caves, it wasn't often its majestic inhabitant said much beyond a growl.

Crosell, also known as The Marqui, was one of the oldest and largest dragons known in existence. Three years ago, he and his former teammates had defeated it, earning the seven of them unlimited access to the lava caves. Although he tolerated Albel's presence for the most part, Crosell's hatred towards people was deep rooted, as was the Glyphian's mutual feelings towards dragons. Still, they kept their opinions to themselves. At least, that was the agreement up until now.

"Excuse me?" he hissed, "What did you say, Beast?!"

"Is that a fact? You don't NEED anyone? Since when you are so invincible? If I recall correctly-"

"Shut up!" Albel growled, "Shut up before I shut it for you, Beast!" but the creature only laughed, its subtle movements shaking the entire room.

"W-What's so damn funny?!"

"You people...is that how you solve all your problems? Through senseless violent and murder?"

"What the hell would you know?! You're a dragon!" the swordsman roared, "It's in your nature to kill!"

"Are you suggesting we dragons lack compassion? Do we not rejoice when we learn to fly? Do we not grieve at the loss of a mother?" Crosell lectured, "Yet you chain us up... train us to be these soulless creatures. A dragon has nothing to look forward to besides death. I may not know of a better alternative, but it seems this mutual violence isn't doing much good for either side."

Albel sheathed his weapon and left, choosing not to acknowledge the Beast's wisdom. No way was he about to take advice from a dragon, but he couldn't deny that he had a point. He was always the first to draw a sword and had done so even against Kol. He'd thought killing him would stop all this nonsense! He just wanted life to be back to the way it was! He didn't like this! Yet the thought of being without him...

The man fell to his knees. He felt sick, the sensation only worsening at the sight of a pale hand outstretched towards him.

"Why won't you leave me alone? I don't want to see your stupid face, anymore, dammit."

"I didn't realize you felt so strongly about me." the voice startled him, the pitch resembling that of a female. When he finally looked up, he was surprised to find a blonde woman smiling down at him, rather than his silver-eyed stalker. She was only vaguely familiar...a friend of Cliff's, though they hadn't spoken much.

"Interesting place to be resting, don't you think?" the man pushed her hand away as he stood by his own strength.

"What do you want? I'm busy."

"Sure looked like it by how bloodied up your friend is." the woman stated, "We took him back to Arias, but he wanted you to know something."

"I'm not interested in anything that maggot has to say." he grunted lowly, but the woman remained in his path, "...YES?"

"I don't care how bitter you are, Kol went through too much for this." Albel narrowed his eyes.

"Who the hell do you think you are? Get the fuck outta-"

"He's sorry, Albel." the swordsman clenched his teeth, "That's all he wanted to tell you. That he's sorry."


	9. Sign

Sign

The blue-haired Earthling paced back and forth, his brunette accomplice taking the adjacent path. Whenever they crossed each other, they'd furrow their brows in a shared expression of concern. Nel had been in there for a long time.

"Do you think he's okay?" the girl uttered feebly, her voice somewhat muffled by the tears welling in her throat. As they'd just watched their new friend be carried to Headquarters dripping blood, Fayt could understand her fragile state and consequently wrapped an arm around her to soothe her trembling. He tried to tell her that everything would be okay, but not even he could believe this, noting the severity of his wounds.

"Damn, they're still in there?" Cliff sounded from the staircase, the burly blond now accompanied by a young woman. She carried a gentle demeanor with her doe eyes and kind smile, but anyone who knew her would know that she was far from a pushover. Fayt, unfortunately, had learned that the hard way.

"Mirage!" he called, "Did you find Albel?"

"Yes, but he's probably left by now. He was rather torn up when I saw him in the lava caves." this issued a collective sight form the group, though Fayt couldn't determine if it was disappointment or relief.

"Looks like we hit a nerve." the Klausian noted, "Didn't think that guy could be so moody."

"I think that's the problem, Cliff." stated Mirage, "I've dealt with people like him before. Usually the harshest people are the most sensitive; they have the most to hide, and because they hide, they don't know how to deal with their problems any other way. I think Kol might be forcing him to face something he doesn't want to."

The blond gaped.

"You got all that outta _Albel_?! Damn."

"Well, I've really just observed from afar. I could be wrong, but it makes sense given the way he's been acting."

"So...they aren't really in love?" Sophia suddenly voiced, earning a roll of the eyes from her blue-haired friend.

"As close as they were, does it sound like this is a love story?" Cliff questioned, "Seems more like Albel is using Kol to get rid of some personal baggage."

"By trying to kill him." Fayt reminded, "Either way, I don't think whatever relationship they have is a healthy one."

"I don't think any relationship Albel has will be healthy." Cliff predicted, "That guy has some serious issues. I just never realized how deep they went. I just thought he was a heartless prick."

"I never liked him much either." the four of them turned towards the infirmary door to find Nel leaning in the doorway, arms folded across her chest, "But this whole ordeal has taught me that he cares a lot more than he lets on." she then gestured to the inside of the room and said that Kol was ready to be seen.

Compared to the mess he'd seen before, Fayt was relieved to see the boy sound asleep. He looked so peaceful that it was hard to believe the situation he was caught up in, but anyone associated with Albel seemed to get hurt no matter how kind-hearted. It was a sick fact he was slowly coming to realize, and the more he viewed the boy's quiet slumber the sorrier he felt.

_"They're out AGAIN? Are they dating or something?" the twenty year old teased as he tossed his blue bangs to the side, "Who would've thought they'd get so close?!" _

_ Nel chuckled the Earthling's assumptions, but couldn't exactly deny them, either. Ever since that boy had crashed onto Elicoor II, Albel hadn't left his side. He spat that he was only trying to help him remember his past so he could hurry up and leave, but no one was buying his excuse. _

_ "Y'know, I didn't even know he interested in guys...- well frankly, I didn't know he was interested in PEOPLE."_

_ "I agree, but it's nice to see him glaring less." _

_ Sophia came up from behind and looped her arm through his. _

_ "Do you think he's finally found true love, Fayt?"_

_ "Y'know...I wouldn't doubt it. I don't quite understand what they could have in common, but as long as their happy, I'm happy."_

"Before he passed out, he told me that it wasn't Albel's fault." the group looked to the redhead in inquiry, "He said he'd been following Albel, but that's all I know."

Mirage seemed to have a bit of insight and mentioned Kol's apology, but this only issued more questions. Just what was up with these two?!

_"It seems you really like him, hmm?" the Earthling probed, issuing a growl from the less tolerant Glyphian, "Well you guys are always together~"_

_ Albel failed to respond and the other dared yet another taunt. _

_ "It's okay, we've all experienced love at some-"_

_ "Shut up, fool. You don't know anything." Fayt blinked._

_ "Oh? What is there to know? You obviously like each other!-"_

_ "Shut up, fool! It's not like that!"_

Fayt peered at the slumbering boy as he racked his brain for an answer. He'd never felt so confused about something so minute in his entire life, but that was probably why Albel had gone to such lengths to avoid it.


	10. Disillusion

Disillusion

_"You aren't going to kill ANYONE that way." the swordsman scolded as the boy fell to one knee, "C'mon, get up. Run a few laps before I cut off your pathetic head." _

_ Yet as hard as he tried, he couldn't leave the ground. Perhaps it was the weight of a dream, as he'd felt this dragging before. Even so, not even his lucid state would permit his movement. _

_ "Kol! Get up!" he was finally helped to a stand, the contact between himself and the dream-Albel accelerating time to its normal speed. Realizing that he was unable to continue training, he was led out of the training facility. They passed what looked to be a crater as they headed towards the horizon. Kol's focus remained on the crater until a field of green grew over it, expanding as quickly as the rays of the sun. _

_ Albel lied opposite him, acting as something of mirror as the boy gazed into the starless sky. Although Kol recognized that he was dreaming, the moment reminded him of a very real incident in the Duggus Forest, when the two had spent the evening lying in the field of flowers. _

_ "...This is a little stupid..." the swordsman uttered, issuing a small giggle from the flower-admirer, "Remind me not to take you anywhere again."_

_ "Haha! Well we've been fighting monsters all day! I thought it'd be a treat."_

_ "...That's one word for it." Kol rolled his eyes at Albel's inflexibility._

_ "What do you do to relax, then?" _

_ "...Sleep." _

_ The boy sighed. He should've known. _

_ "So put me to sleep with one of your stories, brat. You never finished that one about the star kingdom." _

_ "You actually remember it?!...Well..." his voice trailed off as he thought back on the tale, "...Let's see...where did I leave off?"_

_ "Prince Caelestis was just about to kill to Queen."_

_ "Right! Well, as the rebels make their way into the inner wall of the castle, Prince Caelestis led them into battle against the Diamond Gates, the Queen's final line of defense. It was an absolute blood bath, the pure white canvas of the castle walls now soaked with crimson. Both rebels and Diamond Gates lied upon the battle field, limbs missing and heads decapitated. Prince Caelestis walked amongst the casualties, muttering a prayer to bless the lost souls as he made his way to the castle gates. He pressed upon their glassy surface, but was expectedly denied entrance."_

_ "Does the Queen's personal guard fly in?" _

_ Kol chuckled at Albel's involvement and decided to go along with his idea. _

_ "That's when Tinira appeared, the Queen's personal body guard. She was the best swordsman in the kingdom-"_

_ "Sounds like someone we know."_

_ "Oh? Who?" Kol teased, earning a light punch to the shoulder. It was then that he realized that Albel had moved to his side and was propped up on his arm as he stared down at him admiringly. _

_ "...W-What?—Oh, um...So Tinira was the best swordsman in the kingdom, but it just so happened that Tinira had mentored Caelestis in his youth. It was friend vs friend and only one of them could come out alive. Tinira, reminiscing their time spent, tried to talk the young prince out of his rebellion. She wanted him to turn himself in for treason, but Caelestis knew that, even if he were to die, the Queen's tyranny would have to fall one day. No empire could rule forever..."_

_ "...And?"_

_ "...U-uh..." the boy massaged his temple, "...Um...so...swords clashed and..."_

_ "Don't you remember the rest of the story?" Kol eventually raised his torso and confessed that he couldn't, "Aww...well it's impressive that you're able to recall that much. Maybe you'll be able to remember your own story one day." _

_ A gentle smile stretched along his lips, but was soon wiped clean at the approaching darkness. Albel suggested they get going, but it was no use. His body was nailed to the fading surface until he was sitting on darkness itself, only to eventually fall right through it. _

_ He reached out for Albel's disappearing figure and then landed on a throne. Fiery demons danced around him and chanted "Revolution! Revolution!" _

_ The horned creatures seemed to increase in numbers until the room was completely filled. The door that'd allowed them to floor in suddenly shut closed and the beings began to march his way carrying blazing swords and pitchforks._

_ Kol tried to run, but his dream let him down yet again, but this time it wasn't the mere gravity of his thoughts, but literal restraints! He let out a scream as he noticed the spikes poking through his wrists and ankles, the surrounding red river being supplied by his own blood. _

_ "Suffer the torments which you've inflicted! Long live the revolution!" a demon screeched as it impaled Kol with its emerald sword, "Taste the blade of justice! Bleed for your crimes! Feel the wrath of the people! Feel our rage! We shall serve you no more!" _

_ Crimson poured from the boy's trembling lips. _

_ "I-I'm innocent..." he weakly defended, "I...I have done nothing." _

_ "You won't be able to do anything anymore." the demon spoke as he rested the point of his weapon on Kol's neck, "You will die, just as I have died for you." _

_ A pair of silver eyes flashed in his view before a warm liquid splattered in his face. It was the blood of victims, their cries sharp in his ears. _

_ "Stop! Stop!" he cried, "Just get me outta here! Wake up! WAKE UP!" _


	11. Pride

Pride

"My, my...this is unlike you."

Albel bared his teeth as he burst through the door and planted himself before the graying man. Despite the fury emitting from the young swordsman, the elder remained calm and tapped his index fingers together contemplatively.

"I was never here, old man. Got it?" Woltar nodded and Albel let out a long sigh, releasing all energy he'd been suppressing, "...I'm miserable."

"That's a little dramatic..." the Glyphian slammed his fist on the desk, making the objects upon it tremble at his wrath, "Well...if you're so miserable, why are you here? Why not change it?"

The man could only stare, proving his naivety on the subject.

"Albel...I've known you since you were a young boy. I'm not sure how you would've been had your father not passed on, but do you realize that it wasn't your fault?"

The swordsman had a mind to lash out at the guy, but could only roll his eyes to display a false sense of acceptance.

"Yeah, whatever." he uttered carelessly, throwing back his hand for good measure, though Woltar wasn't buying it. He was one of the few people—if not the only person—who knew how big of a liar he was. Even as a child, his harmless pranks could never get past the old geezer, but that was also what had made him such a good father figure. Albel never had to explain himself because Woltar already knew everything; it was annoying most of the time, but during times like this when Albel didn't want to speak up, it was a relief.

"It's not your fault, Albel. It's not your fault."

The Glyphian turned away as the words were chanted again.

"It's not your fault, so stop taking it out on everyone. You didn't do anything and you can't do anything about what happened. What your father did was his-"

"All right old man! Cut to the chase! I'm not getting any younger and you as sure hell aren't either!" Woltar, however, remained at ease.

"If you understand that you're not the one to blame then go tell Kol." the man blinked at the request, "Go on. Tell him."

"...Tell him...what?" Woltar leaned in, but failed to provide an answer, "What?!...-What the hell are you winking at old man?! You've completely lost it!"

Albel shot up from his seat and stormed towards the exit.

"Thanks for nothing!" he screamed, slamming the door behind him. Servants and soldiers eyed him warily as he stomped by, in which, at the moment, he very much resembled the angsty fifteen year old he used to be. It wasn't until he was back at the training facility that he was able to calm down.

_"Why are you out here all by yourself?" _

_ "It's not your concern." Albel muttered as he disregarded the boy. The intruder didn't pry any further, but remained at his side to share the view. The two just stood there for a while, staring up at the sky. For a moment he forgot he had company, but he was soon reminded with a casual inquiry about his attachment to the area. He admittedly spent a lot of time at the training facility when he wasn't at the lava caves; part of it was habit, as his troops were trained there, but the other part was because of the setting._

_ "It's just peaceful..." _

_ "Peaceful?" Kol repeated with a questioning tone, "Haha! For some reason, you never struck me as the type." _

_ "What, you think I sleep to the sound of clashing metal or something? Didn't you yourself say we all had a quiet space?"_

_ "Yeah, but I didn't think you had one. I didn't think it'd be here..."_

Albel had never been the sharing type, though he hadn't considered it a problem until now. Thanks to that old geezer, his secretive nature suddenly seemed like a bad thing! Sure, it was hard for him to get personal, but seeing that he was a military leader, wasn't that a good thing? Even so, Woltar's advice continued to ring in his ears.

He wanted him to tell Kol.

To tell him...

_"Albel?...Did you mean what you said? When you said you'd leave?" _

_ "Still dwelling over that, fool? I told you there's nothing you can do about it." _

_ Kol sighed and finally stepped away from the ledge. _

_ "...You just don't want to do anything about it..." _

The man flicked a pebble off the wall and watched it land several stories below. He didn't want to tell him. Yet the longer he contemplated the old man's words, the less certain he felt about his previously avoidant behavior. This wasn't going to mark the start of a sentimental lifestyle, but as he descended to the floor level of the facility and headed towards Arias, Albel decided he wouldn't draw his sword this time.

"AAAAAHHHHH!"

He entered Headquarters to this, his heart stopping at the unexpected encounter. The fellow maidens seemed just as distressed, but tried to keep a brave face as the greeted the swordsman with polite smiles. He didn't bother to do the same, the war still bitter on his tongue.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! ALLLBEEEEELLLLLL!" his breath hitched.

"...K-Kol?..." he started up the stairs to hear the cries more clearly, the voice gone hoarse from the minutes spent calling out. Fayt and the others were waiting outside the door, covering their ears and eyes as the screams worsened.

"AAAAHHHH!" Albel tried to keep his cool, but as he was denied entrance to the room, he felt his walls breaking down.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

The woman in the doorway was forced to the side as the swordsman entered the infirmary, his former rival standing over the screaming boy. He was soaking wet, his features blazing from his constant cries. She lightly tapped his shoulders and spoke into his ear in attempt to awaken him, but he was too deep in his slumber. She then noticed Albel approaching the bedside, but didn't try to fight him as he took over.

"Kol! KOL!" he shook him a bit harder, "KOL!-" the man grimaced at the shriek that ensued, muffling one of his ears.

"UGH! DAMMIT!" Albel instinctively drew his sword, but realized the looks he was getting as he pointed the weapon to the defenseless being, "...DAMMIT KOL! SHUT UP!" he shouted, feeling like he might start screaming himself.

Dropping the weapon, he raised a hand, but Nel swooped in before he could try his next method.

"Albel!" she uttered behind the screams, "I think you should go!"

"I don't take orders from you!" Albel spat, though he really did want to leave. He couldn't take this damn noise! Yet he remained at Kol's bedside, suffering with the rest of the team.

"ALBEL!" the boy called again, crimson now dotting his cheeks.

"He's tearing his vocal chords!" Nel informed, placing Albel in an even greater sense of panic.

_Tell him. _

The swordsman unclenched his fist and placed his trembling palm onto Kol's forehead, gently caressing it through his dampened bangs.

"...K-Kol! KOL! KOL I'M RIGHT HERE! KOL!" he screamed, "KOL! I'M RIGHT HERE!"

But the screams only worsened, pushing Albel to the very edge of his rope.

"...Kol...please...PLEASE...JUST...SHUT UP!"

The room fell silent, Albel's ears ringing from the noise they'd previously endured. Kol's body squirmed beneath the swordman's grip, but he could no longer cry out as he'd sealed his lips with his own.


	12. Guardian

Guardian

Nel quietly left the room, gingerly closing the door as Cliff tried to peek inside.

"Is he okay now?" he asked as the others, ears surely ringing, peered at her with equal curiosity. She assured them with a nod, but her insistence to block the door made her friends suspicious. She told them that there was nothing more to see.

"Just come back later!" but luckily, before their curiosity got too chaotic, Albel opened the door from behind. He didn't look too happy and glared at the Aquarian with an especially fiery glare. The others accused him of being an insensitive prick, the Klausian muttering how he'd probably stabbed Kol to death, but Nel knew otherwise. She'd just witnessed Albel at his most vulnerable; he was literally a fish out of water, insecure and lost.

"..-Kol?..KOL!"

Despite Albel's efforts, the boy remained unconscious. At least he'd stopped screaming, but what'd started off as a restful slumber had become a medical coma. Not even Greeton's doctors could help the boy, only being able to offer a room at their own hospital. It might've been more comfortable, but Nel decided keep him in Arias.

"What? But Nel! This could really help!" Fayt argued.

"The only difference is that he'd be farther away! He needs us to be here with him."

In actuality, she was only thinking about Albel. Given his fragility, it wouldn't be fair to move Kol so far away, even though she doubted his return. The swordsman was notorious for his disappearing acts, yet as the woman tucked in her patient she heard a disturbance beyond the door. The nurse suddenly entered and claimed that man was trying to visit Kol after hours.

"..A man?..." she briefly contemplated this before admitting his entrance.

"W-What? But ma'am-"

"It's all right. He can come in."

The long-haired swordsman revealed himself from the waiting area, his left arm stripped of its metal claw. She'd never seen him without the gauntlet and was taken aback by the black skin it'd been covering.

"What are you staring at, fool?!" he cursed, but the woman remained undaunted, her focus now on the unconscious boy"...Hmph. Filthy Aquarian."

"Feel better, now?"

No response.

"You can either continue to insult me, or you can help Kol." Nel offered, and the man quietly approached the bedside, "Should I expect you at this hour?"

"You're not going to tell anyone, are you?" the woman shook her head.

"I may not like you, but I know you're in a bad place right now." she then raised her gaze and smirked, "Easy wins aren't my style."

The man tsked at the used of his own quote, but what she thought would annoy him seemed to gratify the shattered Glyphian instead. In fact, he might've been a little amused. Still, he refused to show more than the slightest curve of a smile as his crimson optics fell onto the boy of concern. He gently brushed his black bangs from his eyes, although they were shut tight and probably unaffected by the action. It was sweet, nonetheless, and Nel had trouble not watching his acts of affection unfold.

"He hasn't been calling out for me again, has he?"

"No." she answered, "I think...wherever he is...he feels your presence."

"Then why won't he wake up?..." the swordsman uttered, his voice weakened by the tears welling in his eyes, "...I couldn't even tell him how much he meant to me...I still can't. I've become so pathetic."

"...You're not pathetic, Albel." Nel comforted, hesitantly placing a hand over his, "It takes real strength to admit your weaknesses."

"That's just what pathetic people say to make themselves feel better." he fought as he struggled to contain the tears that'd begun to roll down his cheeks. He eventually broke into a gentle cry and pulled an arm over his face in a final attempt to protect his reputation. Nel quietly made her way to his side of the bed and gently leaned against his trembling body.

"It's all my fault." he whispered, "If I just stopped...he wouldn't have been so tired..."

The redhead frowned.

"Albel, it's not your fault. You're not the one who put him into a coma. He was awake when we brought him here."

"Why did he have to keep going? I told him to stop...I..." his voice faltered, "...I didn't think he'd do it. Why risk his life for me?..."

"...Because...you mean something to him." Albel only denied this, still trying to control his cries.

"What could I possibly account to? They acted in vain! Now I've hurt them both...it's my fault." Nel furrowed her brow.

"Wait, who else was there?" the man raised his tear-streaked face from its nest and shook his head at the question.

"...No one. I was talking about my father." he sadly confessed, "...The old man says there was nothing I could do, but I was just too weak."

The Aquarian watched as the guarded swordsman poured out to her, her own heart beginning to ache at his guilty confession. Who would've thought that after twelve years...at twenty-seven years old...Albel the Wicked would still be lamenting his father's death? Or rather, perhaps his strong pride had prevented him from doing so in the past.

"...I thought if I became stronger things would be better, but...when Kol crashed in Granah Hills, I realized I hadn't changed at all. I'm still that pathetic fifteen year old boy who stood and watched his father burn to death."

"...Albel..."

"I should've just killed him in the end...but I couldn't. I can't do anything..."

"Albel..." Nel began, "Don't let these emotions paralyze you. I know it hurts, but you can't change the past no matter how much you want to. Captain Nox really loved you and he wouldn't want you to be like this. Kol wouldn't either. He looks up to you."

But the swordsman was unresponsive to her heartfelt words.

"They sacrificed themselves for you, and the only problem is that you don't know your own value. Here I thought you were just some egotistical jerk when in reality...you don't think much of yourself at all, do you?"

Although the tears had stopped, Albel remained hunched over the bedside, eyes concealed by his light brown locks. Nel tenderly pulled them from his face and tucked the strands behind his ear to expose his dampened features.

"If it's forgiveness you want, you're going to have to start by forgiving yourself, first."


	13. Exposure

Exposure

_Kol was pushed to his knees, his wrists chained behind his back with his neck in an attached collar. He knelt before a shimmering white desk and a matching hair had been spun away from him. _

_ "Well, well..." the voice was masculine and young, possibly belonging to someone in their twenties, "So we finally meet..."_

_ The boy bared his teeth as he was forced to bow his head, despite the fact that he was always at a level of respect. The man in the chair waved off his guard, his fingers gloved in a silky white. He then removed the cloth and tossed it aside, revealing the burned flesh beneath. _

_ "Who are you?!" Kol demanded, but the man only laughed, "...W-What?! WHAT'S SO DAMN FUNNY?!"_

_ "You'd better watch your tone, slave. I can still bring her back in here." _

_ He bit back his tongue and the chair gave a satisfied squeak. _

_ "I respect your passion, but don't think it'll save you." the chair turned a quarter, revealing the sleeve of the man's white uniform lined with emerald green, "Justice always prevails in the end." _

_ A single silver eye met his, the other covered by a white patch. A mess of black hair sharply contrasted his snow white features, causing him to blend into his pale surroundings. The collar of his blazer seemed to be covering a scar of some sort, his cheeks also marked with mysterious exes. _

_ "...Prince Caelestis?.." the man smirked at the recognition, "Y-You're real?!"_

_ The prince then drew an emerald sword from behind his back and pointed it to forehead. _

_ "I dunno, how real does this feel?" _

Kol awoke with a start, his body rolling off the bed and onto the floor as a sharp pain hit him. Master Nel came rushing to his aid, but he couldn't hear her consoling words behind the screaming in his ears. He wasn't sure they belonged to him or if he was imagining them, but he couldn't even find the voice to beg them to stop. Images flashed before his eyes. A man. A woman. Silver eyes. A crown. Blood.

The pain worsened.

So much blood.

_Swords clashed at the castle gates, friend turned against friend. _

_ "You don't have to do this!" Tinira tried, "You can still beg for forgiveness!" but Caelestis only snorted at the proposal. There was no way he'd back down! Especially not after all he went through to get here. _

_ "You're forgetting who you're talking to. I don't give up very easily."_

_ "And you're forgetting who YOU'RE talking to." _

Kol clenched his chest and his breathing became heavy. Blood seeped into the carpet, his cheek pressed firmly against it. He squeezed his eyes shut as the pain struck his right eye. It was almost as if someone had just shoved a fork right in it and yanked it out.

"KOL!"

The boy trembled at the sight of the silver optic staring back at him.

_"You've taken a lot of thing from me, Tinira, but I won't let you take the Kingdom." _

_ "You're just jealous the Queen wishes I was her heir instead." _

_ "Pft." Caelestis snorted, "She really is out of her mind." _

Kol's torso jolted forth and his gaze locked with a familiar crimson pair. His body was then pulled into a tight embrace and the Glyphian's Earthy scent slowly soothed his prickling nerves. Yet, his whirling mind wouldn't allow him to rest, so he merely stared up at the ceiling as his friends rejoined his awakening.

"...K-Kol?" Nel voiced from the doorway, now carrying a tray of gauze. The boy, however, only dismissed the bandages and assured her that he was fine. Sure, there was blood, but the eye socket itself had scarred over years ago.

"...You all right, Albel?" Kol asked, now turning his attention to the quieted swordsman who'd yet to let him go, "...Albel?"

The swordsman ran his fingers through his hair in an oddly affectionate manner, encouraging the boy to sink further into his arms. He gently placed his bloodless cheek onto his shoulder and let out a small sigh. No words were exchanged, but Albel didn't have to explain himself. Not anymore.


	14. Sky Prince

Sky Prince

Palmira blossoms were placed over the headstone, 'Glou Nox' marking the grave. Kol then loosely looped his arms around Albel's neck and remained there until he was ready to leave. They left the cemetery gates hand in hand and retreated from the busy town to the wall of the Kirlsa Training Facility. A container of apples sat between them as they tossed the cores to the side of the ledge.

"How's your eye?" the swordsman asked, now viewing his silver eye and the white patch beside it. Albel wasn't sure what happened in the infirmary, but something in his slumber had somehow affected his physical body. Not only had he lost an eye, but his body was now covered in ugly scars and burns. His arm looked even worse than Albel's!

"It's fine." he answered, his torn vocal chords being the only thing Nel could heal, "It happened a long time ago."

"...What do you mean? I saw it fall out." the swordsman challenged with cross arms.

"It was fake." he admitted, now examining his blackened skin, "...I remember, now. I remember everything."

Albel carefully listened to the boy's confession, though the more detail he revealed about his past life, the less he could believe. Comparing the Kol who'd crash landed on his planet, these violent descriptions seemed extremely unlikely, but there was no reason he'd need to make any of it up. The swordsman also recognized how much his friend had changed since awaking from the week-long coma. Past the scars, he looked the same, but the twinkle in his eyes had vanished. Surely, such dullness had been a result of these horrendous experiences.

"...Even worse is that I decided to fight back. When I escaped from prison, I created the Star Chasers, the rebels I told you about in those stories. We used a secret language I'd invented to communicate unsuspected. That'd make the hit all the harder." he explained, "We started off fighting in the name of justice, but when it counted most...I got so...caught up in revenge. I ended up torturing my own mother to death."

The Glyphian didn't comment on this, but Kol had paused as if to expect him to.

"Although she did this to me..." he said, referring to his scars, "...I shouldn't have sunk to her level. I'd forgotten what I was fighting against, only to become just like her in the end."

"...Did you ever take the throne?"

"I was called _King_ Caelestis for a while, yes, but I was no better than my mother." the boy smirked as he met Albel's widened eyes, "My rage paired with power... I began to project my feelings onto the citizens...and I tortured them." he then pointed to the scar that encircled his neck in a thick line, "I was choked in a spiked collar when I was captured. They were planning to kill me, but I camouflaged myself with a spell I'd stolen from a magician. That's why Fayt's communicator couldn't make out who I was."

"Is that what caused you to lose your memory?" Albel inquired with raised brows.

"No, I think that was caused from the impact of the crash." Kol explained, "I was really happy when you found me...named me like some lost puppy. I'd hoped that the life you'd created for me was the one I'd always had, but I knew I was different. I knew there was something within me...something dark." his single silver eye landed on the swordsman sorrowfully, "...Part of me wishes I was still that boy, blissfully ignorant of the crimes he's committed...of the people he's hurt..."

"Are you still under threat or...—"

"I don't know if they're still searching, honestly, but I know I deserve to die."

"...And how old were you when all this happened?"

"I'm twenty-two, now, but the revolution lasted three years." Kol let out a sad laugh, "...I killed a lot of people. I bet you don't feel so bad about your life anymore."

"I don't, but not because of that."Albel moved the last of the apples to his other side to take the boy's hand once more.

"...Y'know...I thought you'd leave with how much you talked about it. Now that I have my memory back, there's no reason for you to stay."

"Do I need a reason, fool?" the man argued, earning a blush from the former King, "I just like having you around."

"...Me, too."

Kol squeezed his hand, maintaining eye contact as he began to slowly lean in. Albel could feel his cheek burn as the distance lessened to where they were just noses apart. He'd never pictured it in his youth, but as their lips finally met, he knew it was how it should've been.


	15. Epilogue

Epilogue

Albel clenched his teeth, heart racing as Kol tugged at his sarong. He tried to assure him that it was okay to be nervous, but the swordsman was too dizzy with embarrassment.

"Oh c'mon, what are you blushing for?" the boy teased as he nipped at his earlobe, hands caressing his sensitivity, "Don't you trust me?"

A thump sounded, the cylindrical container of dried flowers rolling onto the wooden surface. Drops of blood led up to the opposing wall, where Albel kissed the Starling unreservedly.

From downstairs, Fayt and the others began to wonder if the swordsman had finally snapped—or Kol. Considering he was an evil ruler back home, he was probably just as twisted as the Glyphian. But as more bangs could be heard from Albel's room, they were all beginning to worry if everything was okay. They two had never had any serious fights aside from their sparring, and even then they didn't seriously hurt each other.

"Someone should at least tell them we're about to cut the cake." Nel suggested, and Sophia shot up to volunteer.

"Hopefully I'll return with both of them ALIVE."

The noise got louder upon reaching the top stair. She scanned the three rooms in question and as she passed Woltar office, she was relieved to find that he wasn't there. She then approached the final door and pressed her ear against it, only to have it suddenly bounce back at her. This was the room...

"U-Um-" she slapped her hand over her mouth as another bang sounded, accompanied by a telling moan. Her cheeks warmed as the bashing became more rhythmic, her breathing becoming a constant inhalation.

When Sophia returned to the dining room, everyone was already enjoying their strawberry cake. Fayt began to apologize for their impatience, but the girl just shook her head. She...wasn't really hungry anymore.

"...Sophia?...What's wrong? Are they coming?"

"...Probably." she answered, cheeks blazing.

"...huh?...Sophia, what happened?"

Her eyes said it all, eventually issuing a chuckle from the athletic Klausian. He then looked to the silenced Aquarian and smirked mockingly.

"Well, well. I should've made a bet!" he joked, earning a punch from the redhead. However, when the couple descended the manor steps, the group expecting to see their guilty, lethargic faces, were instead confronted by a mess of blood.

"We're okay. Kinda." Kol assured, his hand covering a gash on his shoulder, "How was the party?"

"Awkward with how you two were going at it upstairs." but the men were undaunted by the claim and simply shrugged.

"Can't help it when your boyfriend's this hot-OUCH!" Kol was knocked to his knees as the swordsman stormed off, face burning red, "Love you, too!...Ugh...guys...I think I need to go to the hospital."

"...No kidding."


End file.
